martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lin Huang
Lin Ming's eldest son and a top master of the Human Race. His mother is Xiao Moxian, making him a God Beast descendant. He was born after humanity had fled into the wild universe prior to the events when Lin Ming was still at the Sky Spill Continent. Lin Huang has also followed in his father's footsteps and walked the path of dual cultivating essence and body. Description This youth wore typically either red or black clothes and had a spear harnessed to his shoulders. His looks were solemn and decisive, and the edges of his face were sharp and distinct. He gave off a swift and fierce aura. Looking at this youth carefully, he resembled Lin Ming somewhat. He was Lin Ming’s eldest son – Lin Huang. Lin Huang has similar makings with his father, having a striking appearance that is a weakness to all women. But compared to Lin Ming, he has a thinner build. He is a very hardworking cultivator, always being seen practicing his martial arts anywhere. This maybe because of the pressure that his father's prestige brought him and thus always tries to impress others. Like his father, Lin Huang is resolute and brave. From his upbringing to his adventures, he had tempered his mind and spirit into that of a young hero, dashing and bold. In the bleak universe filled with perils everywhere, he had become a beacon of hope and an idol that others worshiped. Origins The name ‘Huang’ within his name was an ancient word that held many meanings and was related to his father. Huang meant the wilderness. When humanity arrived in the wild universe, they had to face the inexhaustible wilderness and constantly develop their own land and territories. They fought without end, fighting for their future. Huang meant the beginning of a new era. Huang also meant famine. Famine – that was the name of the abyssal demon. Lin Huang didn’t fear this abyssal. Instead, this name reminded him that if he wanted to lead humanity to overcome this great calamity, he needed to mercilessly slaughter and brutally struggle just like the abyssals. Finally, Huang also meant desolate. This was the last and most important meaning behind his name. Lin Huang’s mother and father had met in the Asura Road’s Great Desolate, where they had fallen in love with each other. They journeyed together and were later pushed into a dead end by Tian Mingzi, forced to enter the Great Desolate’s Tragic Death Valley. This pressure made them join together and gave Lin Ming the pressure he needed to break through the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace. Huang – a name that also represented his mother’s feelings and thoughts for his father.Chapter 1993 – Huang Plot After humanity reached the wild universe, he was born. In the new world that was filled with unlimited dangers everywhere, many cultivators would find it hard to adapt to this new environment. The place was truly a lawless jungle that strength dominated, to others it was a great danger to their very lives but to many young elites including Lin Huang this was a perfect place for them to train. His father’s life was too brilliant, too dazzling, so blinding that he eclipsed anyone standing near him. As his son, Lin Huang had immeasurable attention focused on him since he was born. But as he was saddled with the mantle of his father’s pride, he also had to withstand an even greater pressure. For all these years, he had worked hard, pushing himself to his limits. He started washing his bones at a mere three years of age. He used medicinal solutions to temper his immature body, withstanding the pain that wracked him. After growing up a little he left the city to develop the virgin lands. He ventured into the wild forests, cultivating, training, exploring, engaging in slaughter with vicious beasts… He withstood the loneliness of seclusion. He studied transcendent divine mights, studied fighting, studied murder. He used every moment to temper himself, forcing himself forwards. No one knew how much blood he bled, how much sweat sprinkled to the ground. In his life, no one knew how much pressure he bore because he never spoke of it, not even to his mother. In front of Xiao Moxian, he was forever her kind and caring son. He comforted her, trying his best to share the burden on her shoulders. Sometimes, late into the night, he would take out his father’s portrait from his spatial ring and meditate as he faced this portrait alone. Like a wild animal in an uninhabited cave, quietly licking their wounds. And through these endless nights and days, Lin Huang became increasingly strong. He became the rising star of humanity, the goal that many young juniors chased after. Perhaps the reason he mercilessly pushed himself forwards was because subconsciously, he wanted people to say – “He is truly worthy of being Lin Ming’s son.” Because he did not want to disgrace this pride! Growing up, he was taught and trained by peak level characters of the Human Race such as the Great Unrestrained Buddha, Emperor Shakya, Skyrend Godlord, and even Divine Dream. His martial road was filled with great perils and battle. Being the son of Lin Ming gave him tremendous pressure and with the Great Calamity looming over humanity's head he had thus devoted his time into tempering himself. This had given him a foundation as great as his mother's and even faintly surpassed it because of the special heritage of his father. After reaching Empyrean, he had challenged many masters of the 33 Heavens like Skyrend Godlord and other old Empyreans. When the Asura Sea War was imminent, he had become a True Divinity and reached the height of true masters of the world. Characters like Astral Vault God King and Soaring Feather God King was challenged by him. In the war, he achieved lasting results as only one of the eight mid True Divinities. Quotes * (Lin Huang looked at the projection image, his body quietly shaking) “He is my father…”Chapter 2041 - Meeting Trivia * He had been born only after spending several hundred years in his mother’s womb, and even after he was born, he still didn’t open his eyes but continued sleeping for a hundred years. It was only when his bloodline had finished its growth that he started to grow like other children.Chapter 1994 * By the time Lin Huang was a year old, almost a thousand years had passed since the war between humanity and the saints erupted. * Empyrean Divine Dream held a grand birthday feast on the day of Lin Huang’s first year. * Lin Huang also once secretly traveled to the Asura Road and completed the final trial. His completion percentage had been 88%, a single percent lower than Sheng Mei’s second time in the final trial. * In the eyes of the juniors in the wild universe, the name of Lin Huang was blinding. To them he was an existence that none of them could compare with. But in Lin Huang’s eyes, he was far too weak. His goal was his father, the legendary man whose presence continued to drive him forwards, who continued to bring glory to him, but yet also continued to place a tremendous pressure on him.Chapter 1995 – Approaching Crisis References Category:Characters Category:Divine Realm Category:Lin Family Category:Male Category:33 Heavens Category:Monster Race Category:Human Race Category:Demon Fairy Celestial Palace Category:True Divinity